If you're Shinobou then Who am I?
by stargazer098567
Summary: Shinobou and Miyagi encounter a strange storm that throws them into each others bodies. How will they fair and how will they get back to their own bodies! Interesting times are afoot. Terrorist. Lemon. Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**This was asked for my most of my reviewers so here ya go!**

**It took me a little longer to get this going than the romantica couple due to the fact that I wasn't sure how to make them react, so please do give me some insight to how I did ****J**

**Hope you enjoy it and either during or once this is finished ill most likely do a Egoist one too sound good?**

**K here is chapter one. I am moving like I told the readers on my angels devils story so I hope I can try and update while doing all that and school.**

**Wish me luck! J**

**Important**** :Btw this is set around the storm when Usagi and Misaki switched back. Just had the opposite effect for these two…lol**

**And please bare with me on the whole Shinobou is still in High school thing J**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

"And please follow me this way. We shall conclude the tour of the Literature department and proceed to Mathematics , right this way"

Shinobou had yet to make a decision on which college to attend, his high school class was going around together to a few of the closer universities to help with the choice.

Today was M University.

"I'm going to say hello to my father, I'll catch up with you, I know my way around."

"Alright but don't get caught outside to much, there is a nasty storm brewing out there"

"Ya ya I know…"

The boy left to go find his "father", or in other words went away to find his Miyagi in his office which was close to his fathers

"Hey Miy- What the HELL!?"

Miyagi appeared to have his co-worker pinned beneath him.

"N-now Shinobou wait…this isn't what it looks like!"

"how many…you know what?! Whatever!"

Shinobou stomped out of the room while Miyagi struggled to stand and Hiroki just grumbled about over enthused professors and their damn brats.

"Shinobou…wait!"

He opened the door watching the youth go down the hall.

"Sorry old man but I have a field trip to go to you…Traitor!"

With that he ran down the hall and onto the rest of his tour. Leaving a very worried lover in his wake.

"Damn Brat…"

………………………………................................................................................................

Later that night

"Shinobou?…Shinobou!?"

Miyagi had come to his lovers apartment as soon as his last class was over, only to find him no where to be found.

"I swear, damn kid, better of stayed out of this storm…"

He walked into his apartment, worrying about the students where abouts, and hoping he was not stupid enough to walk home in this insane storm.

"Stupid Shino…Oh how I'm so glad you're here!…?"

Shinobou sat at the kitchen table, allegedly absorbed in school books, though the professor noted the closest book was upside down.

"Nice save old man…" he snorted.

"Now you know what you saw today wasn't what you always think it is right? I would never with Kumijou, it's too fun to tease him though."

"Ya ya…bastard assistant, stupid Miyagi."

Miyagi noticed how his love was still slightly damp from the rain, an adorable blush staining his cheeks.

"I love you Shinobou. Only you. Now do you care to explain as to why you are wet? You better not catch a cold"

"W-well I did take the idiotic tour today so I left early and didn't want to get a ride from you…"

"But now you're all wet Shinobou-chin, cant have you getting sick now can we" he purred.

"P-perverted old man. I'm fine, I don't e-even feel the c-cold anymore…"

"Oh Shinobou, let me help you warm up" He stalked towards the boy.

"N-no, I don't want to…." he stuttered while secretly hoping to see more of Miyagi's aggressive side.

"Oh come now Shinobou-chin, you've had a stressful day. We can help each other…unwind."

Miyagi stood behind the quivering boy and gently taking his shoulders, began to rub out the boys knots, not surprised to find a lot of tension built up around his neck and back.

"Nnn…I-I wasn't done being m-mad unn at you…" he said half heartedly.

"You're so tense my little uke….and your shaking, I think it important to get you out of these cloths immediately…"

He attempted to get the boy up and out of the chair only to find the boy too mesmerized and shuddering to move much. Miyagi chuckled and brought the boy close to him, carrying him to the bedroom while thunder cracked loudly outside.

Shinobou knew that the cad had used his body to stop their fight once again, and knew that he should put up more of a fight and maybe talk it over…

But these sort of jealousy fights always made him tired and reluctant to fight when all he wanted really was to be embraced by Miyagi and reassured that he was really loved.

"You look so adorable Shinobou-chin. Being carried like a little doll."

"Shut up!" he said flustered.

Miyagi laid him down on the bed and crawled over him, admiring the already panting boy with his red rosy cheeks and desire filled eyes.

"Mmmm" he purred in the back of his throat and watched with amusement as the boy shuddered.

He lowered his head and began to nip and suck at his ukes neck and collar bone, sure to leave marks.

"Ah! Miyagi…"

The storm picked up around them and thundered shook the window panes, though the two bodies just continued their game unfazed.

Shinobou reached his hands up and began to open his loves shirt while trying to keep his voice from getting to loud and wanton.

"You taste so good my Shinobou…" the smaller boy blushed at the lovey dovey comment.

"Ya, ya just…nn h-hurry it up."

Miyagi just smirked and after unbuttoning the boys shirt he ran his hands up and down his chest and took one delicate bud in his mouth, suckling like a hungry child, loving Shinobou's cries.

"Ah nn ha ah….m-miyagi…H-hurry."

Lighting shot through the sky and the wind helped to drowned out the loud voices.

Miyagi quickly stripped himself of his clothing and then practically ripped Shinbou's off of his body, thinking how the thunder only added to the ambiance.

Shinobou watched as his love reached over and grabbed the nearly gone bottle of lube, and gasped as he felt a cold finger wriggle its way inside of his body.

"Shinobou…" he probed deeper looking for that one spot to make the boy sing.

"Mia- AH! Ooooh mammnn"

Shinobou loved the feeling of this mans fingers deep inside of him and was seeing stars as that spot was abused.

"You're not fighting back Shinobou-chin, I rather like this docile side of you" he snickered as he watched the student wither underneath him

"Y-ya ah! Well your nn actually doing mmmm something t-tonight…"

"I do love havin you under me once in awhile, make you moan…" he chuckled.

"J-Just shut ah! U-up…." he blushed.

With that Miyagi finished preparing the boy and pressed himself at the twitching entrance.

"Ah….Miyagi mmm take me…"

"Ha ha eager youth…"

He pushed into the boy and directly angled his body to hit that special spot inside of his love. He thrust wildly and loved how the other pushed back against him immediately.

The storm raged outside and the bright flashed of light were giving Shinobou a frame by frame look at what he and the professor were doing, his moans growing louder.

"Nn….gonna….c-come soon." he panted.

"Me too kid….god!"

They continued their frenzied pace until both screamed their climaxes.

Miaygi collapsed on top of Shinobou and listened as his breathing slowed, not bothering to pull out for a little while later.

"I love you Miyagi" Shinobou said, his spent body sinking into the bed ready to pass out.

"You too brat"

They snuggled together, not bothering to clean themselves up. Miyagi spooned with Shinobou and made sure to wrap his arms extra tight around the boys small waist, listening to him fall asleep as the rain fell.

………………………………................................................................................................

Miyagi awoke feeling something large wrapped around him, the warmth was wonderful and he was planning on sleeping some more.

He reached forward looking for Shinobou's small body, only to realize…

Where was Shinobou?

"Shinobou…?" his voice came out sounding strange.

"Mmm…" the warm thing behind him stirred.

The professor looked down and noticed big arms wrapped around his waist.

" Huh? What the…?"

He got up to look around, his half asleep mind still missing his little uke and trying not to wake the large mass in his bed.

"Shino-Ouch!"

Upon getting up. Miyagi noticed his back was rather sore while his knee's and leg's seemed to be shaking slightly. They almost gave out , causing Miyagi to slump back on the bed.

"mmm Miyagi…" he froze when a deep voice mumbled his name.

Looking over at the bed after a moment to clear his mind, he noticed spiky black hair, not unlike his own, he reached up to scratch his hair-

Wait why did his hair feel so silky smooth…and he could see it in his eyes…?!

And it was blonde?!

"Oh no…"

He had remembered the scene with Usami and Kumijou…

Ignoring his back as best he could he got to the closest mirror.

"Oh geez!"

He, indeed, seemed to be in his lovers body…

Blonde

Small

Adorable

Not Yoh Miyagi in anyway!

"Shit! Shinobou, wake up brat! You better come see this! Like now!.."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinobou woke up to a shrill voice yelling at him to get up.

He felt surprisingly refreshed, his back side seemed fine, and his legs quite stable…

Huh?

He had become accustomed to those aches and things as a sign of good sex with his soul mate…

The yelling became more persistent.

"Shut the hell up! God!"

He reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Eep!"

Where was his hair!? He loved the feel of his silky hair, as he knew Miyagi did too.

"What the f- Miyagi!"

He ran into where the screaming was, also searching for his lover with tears in his eyes hoping Miyagi still liked his with shorter hair…

"Wha- Oh. My. God."

XXXXXXXX

They both starred at their reflections, or each other's they guessed…

"Huh, guess Usami passed his lover changing bodies thing to us now…"

"Excuse me…?!"

"W-well Shinobou-chin settle down. This guy, Usami Akihiko, and his lover apparently changed bodies and…"

"I'm old! Ugh I hat that office of yours and everyone who is remotely connected to it!"

"Hey brat! You should feel blessed to be in the body that makes you feel so damn good…"

Perverted old man! You're just lucky to be in the body that allows you to get it up at your _advanced_ age"

Miyagi chose to ignore that one…brat

"Shinobou, we need to stop this arguing and figure out if Usami…and his lover…changed back yet./"

Shinobou sat there for a minute and attempted to ruffle his now short black hair. Miyagi continued to look in the mirror and pull at his new face.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"This is all your fault! Shut up old man!"

"Yes, dear…"

………………………………................................................................................................

**Hope you liked the first chapter of the new story! I hope it stayed with the basic plot of the first of this type.**

**I will update soon I think it is just a matter of typing the second chapter up lol J**

**Sorry for any grammar errors and feel free to tell me, I do try to revise and edit I promise.**

**Anyways review and etcetera I suppose **

**Review. Review. Review. Peas and thank you lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I'm moved in!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I have received from everyone they make my heart happy ****J Anyways I do have a rough outline for how this story is suppose to go so lets see if we can stick to that.**

**But you guys should definitely keep up the reviews and tell me if you got any ideas k?**

**Alright I know about half of you guys aren't even reading this so ya lol here is the second chapter lol**

**Chapter 2 J**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

"Alright, now what should we do?"

Shinobou had been sitting in the living room for the longest time wondering what to do….

He thought Miyagi had been doing something similar.

"Shinobou did you know your body does this shuddering thing sometimes when you hear my voice?"

Shinobou stopped his thoughts and turned to look at his lover. Blushing didn't seem to be part of Miyagi's bodily functions, however he could look quite scary.

"Excuse me…?"

"Ya, and when you grabbed my-uh-your shoulder earlier, I thought my-your- face was going to explode in flames.?"

Miyagi's voice wasn't even teasing, he was flat out amazed that anyone felt that way and that strongly for him.

"Shut up! Stop teasing me and think you bastard!"

The professor was making face's in the mirror, watching the glares he could now give out, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Alright, Alright Shin-"

The body behind hi didn't even look like him.

"Wow that's one glare I didn't know I was capable of"

Shinobou stopped mi-glare and looked at how vulnerable his face could look.

"Do I always look like that?"

Miyagi looked in the mirror holding his facial muscles still.

"Sometimes, and it has to be one of my favorite expressions to watch you make my little Shinobou-chin. So adorable and docile and….alright stopping now…"

Miyagi was definitely gonna use that glare in the future and see how the students and maybe even Kumijou would react to it.

"Well did you know that you start to get hard when I do that? Sheesh, make fun of _me _old man…"

It was Miyagi's turn to looked pissed.

"We get to learn all kinds of things….yay"

"Don't sound so sarcastic! It will be quite interesting I think, who wouldn't want to know more about their lover? Or are you saying that its not important?!"

"What?! No! I-I'm not saying that you brat now calm down!"

"Idiot…"

………………………………................................................................................................

After a day at home and an awkward night, the two knew they couldn't put off work and school any longer.

(remember Shinobou is still in high school in this so deal with it lol )

"Why do I have to go teach all of those idiots!? All you do is talk about that one person anyways."

"Ya ya, it's not like I'm gonna enjoy high school anymore than I did the _first_ time I went you brat…"

Shinobou had been extra cranky all morning, he realized that Miyagi's body loved to be up long before the sun was.

That, and he couldn't help be nervous about sending Miyagi to his school…

Last time he was in high school he had met sensei…

"Ha! The last time you were in high school was what 19, maybe 20 thousand years ago old man? You don't even know where to go or who to talk to!"

Miyagi's now younger face darkened.

"I would be careful what you say Shinobou-chin, or I could have you come home with a girlfriend, maybe even a nice boyfriend!"

"At least I could get one…" the boy muttered.

"Argh! Have fun with Kumijou today, let's see how many bruises you come home with!"

"Ya right! Only an idiot would get hit by that slut…"

With that Miyagi handed his body a briefcase and grabbed the boys book bag.

"Have a good day _Miyagi_" he snapped

"You too _Shinobou-chin_"

*slam*

………………………………................................................................................................

Shinobou arrived at school and flung the door open to _his_ office and stormed around the room cleaning up to vent his aggression.

"Bastard Miyagi…" He mumbled.

As soon as Hiroki entered, all activity ceased.

"You okay there Miyagi? Get in another fight with that jail-bait boyfriend of yours? Or are you just spending too much time with him?"

Shinobou glared heavily and sat down at his lovers desk, knowing that the hussy couldn't find out about what was going on.

But that didn't mean he had to act friendly.

"Sit down and do your work or I will see to it personally that you are fired and never work in education again."

Hiroki just starred.

"Funny Miyagi, who would do all the work than?" He answered acidly.

Shinobou could answer back…but he had a class he had to get too. It would be interesting to see how this university was at selecting students to attend.

Before he left however, he couldn't help but mention something to the assistant that his lover had mentioned when apologizing once.

"I'm going to give a pop quiz on all the curriculum so far, you get to grade that…and remember Kumijou to avoid the library and making a mess with that lover of yours…"

Kumijou hurled a book, only to miss when the boy sidestepped expertly.

………………………………................................................................................................

Miyagi had managed to find Shinobou's schedule and knew the school fairly well from the couple of lectures he had preformed in various classes at the school building .

"Shinobou! Hey Shinobou!"

He turned in his homeroom seat towards the voice…

"I missed you! When are you going to give me your cell phone number!? We need to hang out together!"

A petite girl with cropped black hair threw herself at the man, hugging him tightly and _inconspicuously_ pushing his face into her unbuttoned school shirt.

"Uh…" he never knew his lover had friends like this.

Not appreciated in the least…

"Come on! Just go out with me one time?! I'm sure your 'soul mate' wouldn't mind!"

"Actually, they would mind very much!" he snapped.

Finally classes began, but through the day Miyagi noticed people starring.

His little lover was apparently quite popular. Guys. Girls. Everyone seemed to like the teen though he glared all the time….

It baffled Miyagi as he found the glare to be…so it wasn't just him who thought the glare thing was cute…

"Damn brat…" he muttered.

The ones who were romantically interested in the boy were quite forward about it as well. He had four confessions, 3 being done apparently on an everyday basis and not a new thing, and the other was from a guy…

"Don't they know he-I-whatever! Am taken?!"

………………………………................................................................................................

_*Back at university*_

"They're all idiots!"

Shinobou was looking through the test's he had given and was disgusted at what he was seeing.

"Hey Miyagi, why did I hear students gossiping about the demon Miyagi coming forth? You seem to definitely be spending too much time fucking around with the deans brat." he snickered.

Though he had never known Miyagi to be this out of character…

"Just messin-ow!"

Shinobou hit the man straight in the head with a book.

"What the fuck?!"

Shinobou gathered Miyagi's things and walked out the door. He couldn't wait to rant to his lover about his day.

That, and yell at him for a few things of course…

………………………………................................................................................................

Last class of Shinobou's school day…

Gym class.

Miyagi was appaled at the uniform his lover was expected to put on and wear for physical education. Only he should see this much skin of his Shinobou…

"Teacher…I uh cant do this gym thing today…I seem to be uh sick…"

The teacher simply glared and pointed towards the locker rooms, clearly indicating that no sick pass would be given.

After he finished dressing, he looked at the body in the mirror.

Short, tight black shorts and a tight fitting white shirt with the schools crest on the chest. All quite flimsy material as well…

His lover looked so damn sexy like this, he would so have to get the boy to put it on for him when this whole mess was sorted out.

"Maybe I'll have him exercise more often as well…" he spoke to himself.

"Hey Shinobou! Let's run together today!"

Up walked a well muscled boy with a lecherous spark in his black eyes. He was trouble, Miyagi noticed right away.

He pulled a typical Shinobou move and simply stuck his nose in the air, turned on his heels, and walked away from the cocky boy.

The rest of class he loved the feeling of working his body and feeling youthful. Though this body didn't have much muscle mass, he found himself to be quite fast and light on his feet.

But he did have to endure a group of boys who never left his side. After the game they all had a damn good time smacking his ass in _congratulations_. And the girls class starred and jumped on him as well.

"That is it! I am so home schooling that brat!"

………………………………................................................................................................

Shinobou got back to his apartment and stumbled inside, hoping to take a nap and than go see Miyagi and figure out how to get his own comfy body back.

"Stupid idiots, stupid body, Miyagi…" he continued to mumble until his own disgruntled voice brought him out of it.

"You are never going back to that pervert-filled hell hole of a school again! You hear me Shinobou?! Never!"

The boy turned and finally noticed his lovely body sitting on the couch looking rather angry.

"Excuse me? Aw, did Mr. high and mighty\ have a hard day? Cause let me tell you, you teach a bunch of idiots, and that slut of an assistant professor? I have such a migrane!"

Miyagi got off of the couch and walked over to his body glaring all the way.

"Why was I not made aware that you had so many _friends_, Shinobou? And my day was awful thank you very much."

"You know that glare, and the fact that you're now a foot smaller than me right now makes you quite unthreatening" he stated.

Shinobou had never considered Miyagi the jealous type, cept once with that annoying girl who had liked him.

"I don't give a damn about hat, but once I get my body back, you are never leaving this house again!"

"…That glare I use…" Shinobou started.

"Yes…what about it?" Miyagi asked irritated at the change of subject. This brat was not getting out of his impending house arrest.

"Does it always make you wince like that….and make you this _happy_?"

Miyagi hadn't seen that coming.

"you're adorable…so some of the time maybe…. Depends how pissed off I am at the time" he answered slowly.

"Oh. And do I always blush that bad when you talk low like this?" he asked fearing the answer.

Miyagi smirked, it feeling very natural on this face.

"Actually, it's usually probably darker."

Shinobou glared and stalked away calling over his shoulder.

"Bastard"

Miyagi stood watching his body.

"Man I need that body back dammit!"

His jealousy had brought on a hard need for the boy, but in this body, he vouldnt fathom any of it without shuddering slightly.

"That's it! I'm tracking down someone to help us out here! I'm going to die!"

"Like you're gonna be getting any when I get my body back…" Shinobou yelled back menacingly.

"Funny Shinobou-chin, cause this bodies need is also pretty intense, cant resist me can you?"

Shinobou and Miyagi both needed themselves back

And soon…

………………………………................................................................................................

**I have my computer and the other bare neseccities but that is it, man I cant wait to not be living out of boxes.**

**I'll try and keep up a good updating pace**

**Remember to review…..or atleast I hope you enjoyed reading this **

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys I am back with the third chapter and in pretty good time if I do say so myself lol._

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews you all have given me and for the ideas and such, they really keep me going as you know all of the authors love to have their work praised or improved upon._

_Please excuse my grammar, I know it is only natural to point out mistakes and I thank you for that. I don't have a beta and I do the best I can but will always try to improve __J_

_Anyways here is chapter 3 _

_J_

………………………………_................................................................................................_

_**Shinobou had been fuming and yelling at his lover for what seemed like an eternity, arguing over the same thing though neither one seemed to want to budge.**_

_**Problem was, the boy knew he was being jealous and unreasonable, but that just wouldn't stop him from his valiant efforts and arguments.**_

"_**I said I don't want that man-whore involved in our personal lives! He needs to mind his own damn business and stay with that giant boyfriend he claims to want over you" **_

"_**And as I **_**have said, that is not possible if we want our bodies back! He is the only one I know how to get a hold of Usami, and Kumijou probably can help us as well or would you rather stay in my body?" **

"**Ugh! I hate him! I hate him! Why cant you be less lazy and try and find something on your own **_**before**_** we have to involve him, or Usami-san for that matter!?"**

**This argument was getting him nowhere, Miyagi knew, but he had been looking for awhile now as to how to fix this, but he had found really nothing much on the subject.**

**It wasn't usually normal to switch bodies with your gay lover…**

"**You know I've been trying you damn ungrateful brat! But I want my body back **_**now**_**, and if that takes asking a few things of Kumijou I will do it!"**

"**Fine…" **

**Shinobou looked clearly defeated and Miyagi realized he hadn't seen himself wear that expression for a very long time. It was like after sensei was gone and he was without her all over again.**

**He rubbed his temples in irritation. He just wanted his body back so he could hold Shinobou and never let him go.**

"**Now you know I love you and I why I want my body back so please stop looking so hurt, my face was not meant to look that unhappy" he tried to joke.**

"**Ya ya…"**

"**I'll talk to Kumijou tomorrow after I am done with…school. Ugh!" he shuddered at the thoughts of more people after his little love.**

"**I'm not being nice to him though!"**

"**I got it Shinobou-chin, all I want is my body back so I can hold you without mentally scarring myself"**

"**Baka…"**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

"**You need to get up Miyagi! I have a nearly perfect attendance record, and I don't expect my grades to slip because of an idiot thing like this."**

**Miyagi was definitely not liking how this body didn't seem to want to let him wake up on time, making him quite cranky when Shinobou tried to get him up.**

"**Alright I'm up, just leave me alone." he grumbled.**

**After he arrived at the boys school he began to think of how to convince Kumijou of what had happened and how to get him to help, as well. **

**The day passed slowly and painfully as the near attacks continued on this poor body. Though he had to admit he had not been exposed to high school in a long time. His mind couldn't take it, though Shinobou's body could.**

"**Shinobou! We **_**are**_** hanging out after school today right?! I mean I need a cutie like yourself to keep me safe on my ride home!" the girl with the short black hair once again never left his side.**

"**No you brat, why in the world would I walk you home when I have a lover of my own? Go find yourself a nice host or something." he said exhausted.**

"**I love when boys play hard to get, fine but I will get you to like me, just you wait!"**

**The girl pulled her skirt up a tad more and then walked away.**

"**Ya when hell freezes over…" he mumbled and then sighed as a group of his lovers 'friends' approached.**

"**You were looking good during the game in P.E. today Shinobou, you usually hate this sort of thing."**

**Miyagi just starred at the group, hoping they would leave. Throughout the day, these guys in particular seemed to be constantly with him. Fighting to partner with him in science, asking if he wanted to party over the weekend, and slapping his ass after gym class. **

**Hadn't his day been bad enough already?**

"**Your so cute with your glaring Shinobou, so what you wanna do today since I don't remember you talking about plans with your girl earlier."**

**He was seriously gonna sock someone in the face if he was called 'cute' one more time. Miyagi was the only one who was allowed to do that…**

"**I , in fact, do have plans. I need to go to the university to see someone, thank you very much. I hope you get hit by a bus and wont be back tomorrow." **

**It was a bit much even for his lovers usual threats, but maybe it would get them to back off a bit.**

**Another boy spoke up, eyeing him with glee.**

"**Oh well then we can just accompany you there! We need to keep you safe for that special someone of course!" **

"**Or just for our sake!" someone else said with all too much sincerity in his voice.**

"**That will **_**not**_** be necessary. I will see you later!"**

**He walked towards the university, only to see the group still keeping pace with him, looking quite content even at the ill treatment they received.**

"**Just great…" he mumbled.**

**How would everyone react to this at M Uni…?**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Shinobou was anxious to get Miyagi over to the school and to get this whole body thing over with. He was so tempted to throttle every single person in this building, he thanked god that he never considered being a teacher.**

"**Oi Miyagi did you get that research done yet? I need that book back before your little brat is tempted to burn it." **

"**Oh I will remember to do that right away Kumijou" he said through his teeth, fully planning to ruin the damn thing ASAP.**

**His classes had been taxing on his mind, the kids were better today due to the fear he had put them under with his aim that rivaled that of Kumijou the devil.**

"**You had better."**

"**Or what? You'll send that gorilla of a lover at me?" he snorted.**

**Miyagi was old, but he could probably take him…**

**Maybe.**

**Kumijou turned bright red and chucked a pencil right at the boys head. Shinobou easily dodged and laughed to himself.**

"**I'm taking my work with me and heading home you bastard, do us all a favor and make that brat of your mad enough to actually kill you."**

**Shinobou had to take a deep breath to refrain from making a comment back, no, he had to concern himself with the fact that the man was leaving before Miyagi arrived.**

"**N-no!..I mean, you need to stay until at least five today!" he said with authority.**

"**Excuse me? I don't want to sit here and listen to you and your idiocy and besides Nowaki is making din….Never mind!"**

"**Oh? You mean you're not the devoted house wife making all the meals then?"**

"**You bastard!" he started to storm out of the office, when the door burst open, revealing Miyagi….and a group of his friends.**

"**You. Sit. You idiots. Out." The professor barked out, his now boyish voice trying to sound powerful.**

**The guys just stood there while Shinobou starred at them in confusion.**

**Why exactly were they here with his body? His mind jumped to conclusions. Maybe Miyagi had given in to some of their lame confessions, or better yet, maybe he had thought them better than Shinobou!?**

"**Mi-ah, I mean Shinobou, why exactly are these brats standing in my office?"**

"**They followed me…" he mumbled while sending a glare towards the group.**

**Hiroki could feel the tension in the situation and tried to scuttle his way towards the door. The last thing he needed was to get in the way of that little brat, or one of their stupid quarrels.**

"**And just where do you think you're going Kumijou? I believe you were told to stay put. You boys, we have some business to attend to, so if you would be so kind as to **_**leave**_**"**

**All the boys took one look at the large man starring them down, and slowly backed out of the room.**

"**S-See you tomorrow Shinobou!"**

"**Brats…" Miyagi muttered.**

"**Why in the hell do I have to stay here to witness your little fight, Miyagi? I'm going home!"**

"**Wait Kumijou, we need to explain something to you first!" Miyagi said.**

**Hiroki stopped at the door and looked over at who looked to be Shinobou.**

"**Ya, so sit down before I change my mind and really do get your ass fired." Shinobou spoke, glaring from his current body.**

**Hiroki looked quite lost…though the personality switch seemed oddly familiar.**

"**My sweet honey, how can you be so cold towards me?! We just want your help so I can have my damn body back!" **

**The assistant professor heard the annoying pet name, and then it all made sense.**

"**You guys fucking switched bodies too?! What is this, some sort of thing that damned Akihiko and his little dunce passed to you?!" he yelled.**

"**So you do believe us!"**

"**Judging from that glare coming from your body, ya unfortunately. So what do you want with me so I can just go home to forget this.?"**

"**All we want is to know how you helped Usami-san and his lover get their bodies back to the right owner."**

"**I just found this stupid article and story online after some research. I am not finding it again so that would lead you to go find Akihiko, though whether he will pry himself off of his boy toy to help, I'm not to sure."**

"**Unhelpful bastard" Shinobou mumbled, not really caring if he was heard.**

**Hirioki glared at Shinobou before Miyagi, hating to have to look at his boss in such a unpleasant body.**

"**Now I am going home, where I will forget this ever happened. And you had better hope to god that this does not happen to me or your head will role."**

**He stormed out the door and left the two lovers starring at each other.**

"**I guess all we can do now is go see Usami."**

"**Just great…"**

**Miyagi chuckled.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Misaki was busy cleaning up after the very messy rabbit, when he heard the door bell chime. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Hello Misaki, can we come up for a minute?"**

"**Oh! Shinobou, hey. Sure, you ok?"**

"**We need you and your lovers help." he stated bluntly.**

"**My lov….t-that's not r-ri…..ugh come on up…" he said with a resigned sigh and clear pout, as he listened to Usagi-san descend the stairs.**

"**Misaki, who was at the door?" he said, looking quite jealous.**

**The young boy opened the door to show Shinobou and Miyagi, both looking slightly uncomfortable.**

"**Oh, you are that professor Hiroki was always complaining about. Who are you?" he stated rudely to Miyagi.**

"**This is Miyagi, and I am Shinobou" Shinobou pointed out.**

**Misaki looked at both men confused.**

"**Huh?"**

"**What the brat means to say is that we seem to have switched bodies like you two apparently did, and we need your help to change back as soon as possible." Miyagi said in a rush.**

"**Oh! That is terrible**_**, **_**please come." Misaki said, ignoring his slightly angry lover.**

**They all sat down in the living room, Akihiko wrapping his arm around his lover in a possessive manner. **

"**All we need is that damn story you read and any advice, I need my body back, I'm so old."**

**Akihiko snickered while Miyagi blanched.**

"**Brat…"**

"**All we did was….uh well talk a-about our….insecurities and stuff…" Misaki stated while turning as red as a tomato.**

"**Oh I see. Anything else?" Shinobou said looking totally serious.**

"**Just read the story and get him to tell him he how he really feels about you. Now if you will excuse us, Misaki and I have something to attend to" he said in a dismissive tone while looking at the boy in a very heated way.**

"**Have fun Misaki, I'll call you if it works." Shinobu wished Miyagi were that aggressive sometimes…**

**They took their leave quickly and headed home.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**Miyagi was deep in thought when he stepped into the apartment with Shinobou. **

"**Ok are you ready to read over this story? Miyagi…..hello?" **

**Shinobou poked his own bodies blonde head to get his lovers attention. The expression on his face was one of deep thought. Surely the remedy to this situation wasn't that bad….**

"**W-what? Oh, ya, that's fine why don't you read it out loud?"**

"**Heh, I bet you just like to hear your own voice…" Shinobou mumbled as he pulled out the piece of paper with the story.**

**He began to read it out loud, while Miyagi looked slightly distracted, but listened all the same.**

_**Myths and Legends**_

_**- The switching of bodies**_

_**It is said that the first case of people switching bodies was between a young emperor and his soon to be wife whom he had just met a week prior to the marriage. Both were said to feel a connection to one another almost immediate upon laying eyes on the other.**_

_**Unfortunately both were quiet in nature and felt uneasy about keeping the other happy in their coming lives together. One morning the two woke up as the other, no recollection of how this change occurred. They met together and tried many things to switch back before the approaching wedding date.**_

_**They were forced to live each others life, to afraid to speak of this to anyone else. It seemed like a lost cause as the two struggled to find a way back into the natural cycle of things. It seemed to be a lost cause as the wedding drew nearer and nearer.**_

_**On the last night before they were to be married, the two talked among themselves about what they were prepared to do about the wedding if they were to stay like this. Neither had talked much before about their actual feelings on the wedding, just assuming the other felt it to be business between families.**_

_**They both found out about the others insecurities and were able to finally declare their love for one another. They decided as long as they loved each others soul, the body did not matter.**_

_**The next morning they woke in their own bodies and were able to get married and live a long and happy life together.**_

_**The legend has persisted for many years and more cases have been allegedly brought forward of couples or close friends. Though nothing has been proved and the exact "Cure" has not been established.**_

**Shinobou finished and sat still and silent to reflect on how they were to really change back. Miyagi was also uncharacteristically quiet as he took in the story.**

"**Well….What do you need to….get off your chest about our r-relationship, Miyagi?" Shinobou spoke.**

"**Uh…I think we should save this until we are both less tired, Shinobou-chin….I-I'm going to bed"**

**Miyagi made a quick exit into his room and shut the door tight, leaving Shinobou rather hurt and confused.**

**Why would it be that hard to talk about his fears in their relationship? Shinobou was always the one who would cry and get overly jealous and every other wild emotions when it came to Miyagi.**

**What was Miyagi so worried about that he wouldn't want to share to get his own body back?**

**Shinobou looked towards the bedroom door where Miyagi had gone through. His temper got the best of him and he stormed out into his own apartment next door.**

"**Stupid Miyagi, could have his body back but **_**noooo**_**, he wants to clam up and keep me in this alternate hell for an extra day because of something as small as talking seriously…."**

**He mumbled to himself as he slammed the door shut and collapsed on his bed.**

………………………………**................................................................................................**

**So how was it?**

**I know its kind of a cliff hanger but im thinking next chapter should be the last if not second to last. Not sure yet.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alert notices ****J Warms my heart.**

**Oh ya I do not own Junjou Romantica….though I would love to steal Shinobou and set him loose on my enemies ;)**

**Thanks for reading **

**YOU SHOULD REVIEW THIS lol please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know, I was bad and didn't update for awhile, but I did make it in almost a month so that pretty good right?**

**Anyways, Hope you guys are enjoying this, I really do enjoy writing this fic!**

**Should I do an egoist one as well? Review and tell me if I should or not kk? **

**So here is the fourth chapter, again thank you for not flaming me since I mad Shinobou still in high school lol **

**Chapter four ****J**

………………………………

* * *

Miyagi was beginning to think that maybe this body wasn't too bad….maybe he could live like this….?

Okay, no he couldn't! Damn that brat and his wanting to talk about such things as…..feelings ugh.

He had gotten up extra earlier, though against this smaller bodies obvious wishes, and had snuck past his sleeping lover to avoid his heated gaze. Miyagi had never realized his body was capable of looking so hurt and, well, angry.

"Hey there Shinobou-chan, how are you this lovely morning?"

Great, these people just couldn't leave his lover alone could they? Just what he needed at this time of the morning.

"Just fuck off I'm not in the mood to be hit on in a tacky way, nor do I want your friendship unless you are ready with coffee in hand and an answer to my problems, brat." he spoke out harshly and sped up his pace towards his first class.

The person was obviously not ready for that outburst and seemed to melt back into the crowd of cranky teenagers.

"Great….gotta talk about my problems…..what problems…not like I don't love the little brat….cant do it….ugh such a wimp" the man mumbled to himself as he took his seat, not paying attention what so ever to the teacher.

"Hey Shinobou, you ok? You look a little off." one of his loves alleged 'friends' whispered.

"I don't have any insecurities that I want to discuss with a little brat like him! Why cant I just be me again!" he spoke out loud towards the voice.

Everyone stopped in the class and looked towards the apparently crazy boy in the center of the room.

"he he… never mind me…." Miyagi laughed while trying to glare and look down to hide his blush.

The professor spent the rest of the day in silent thought, giving out glares left and right to anyone who dare interrupt his inner turmoil. This glare thing could certainly come in handy once in awhile.

By the time he was walking home, he had resolved to try and be serious with Shinobou, and hoping he could stay that way to gain his body back….

And then fuck that little brat until he never wanted to return to this hell hole he called a school….ever.

Ugh, he was not suppose to be this jealous or fucking upset over a few days out of his own body…..not that this happens very often….god he was dating, as Kumijou put it, 'jailbait', and a boy to boot, and then _this_ happens.

Next thing you know, the dean will be finding out about him and Shinobou, and then there goes his job, then Shinobou wouldn't want him, then he packs on the pounds and dies a lonely old man without even his 'sweet honey' to annoy….

"Shinobou my boy! Have you come to see your old man?"

Miyagi jumped about eight feet in the air, again amazed at his boyfriends bodies jumpy-ness.

Wait….how in the hell did he end up at the university….and how did his boss seem to show up right when he was thinking….too many creepy things seem to be happening as of late.

"Wh-What….oh y-yes sir I-I mean Dad….f-father….uh" he took a moment to regain his composure and put on a very Shinobou like scowl.

"You seem to be spending too much time with Miyagi my boy, you sound just like him with your 'sir' and his joking tone.

"No, I spend just the right amount of time with him I think father…I was actually going to see him for…another lecture about literature."

Or talk about their…..feelings. He thought with a shudder.

"Oh my, well then let us both go see him, I needed to check up on him anyways."

"Fine"

They walked down the hallway in silence, Miyagi feeling rather nervous about seeing Shinobou in his body with his father…

They opened the door and he looked in to find….himself… or his body or whatever…bent over an irate looking Kumijou.

"eh hem gentlemen, what are you two up to? Miyagi I hope your not terrorizing poor Kumijou too much" The dean chuckled

Miyagi looked at the display and…for a second could see why his lover flew into a fit upon seeing himself and the assistant professor in these sort of positions.

"F-I mean….sir what are you doing here? And why are_ you_ here _Shinobou_, I thought you were being a stubborn bas….brat"

After last night, Shinobou had thought maybe Miyagi had avoided him and talking about his feelings because perhaps he didn't have any real ones to discuss.

"I think I'm going to take my leave if you don't mind sir" Hiroki spoke up trying to get away as fast as possible from this tension filled situation.

He had spent the entire day listening to that damn brat rant about any little thing, always relating it back to the bastard Miyagi.

Right before they walked in, the boy had leaned over him to yell at him some more about his horrible work ethic and what exactly his '_god damn bastard of a soul mate_' had seen in him. He certainly had the vocabulary that Miyagi had when he was angry.

"Oh, no do stay Kum- I mean sensei, I'm sure you have some work that could be done, or that _Miyagi _could use you for _something_." Miyagi ground out, hoping to get him to stay and perhaps help avoid the impending disaster when the two were left alone.

"Is something wrong here men? Miyagi you seem to be influenced by my son just as much as he is by you. That scowl looks just like him professor"

Shinobou rolled his eyes and just glared at his father hoping he would go away so him and Miyagi could maybe talk.

"Hnn, well I have a lot to go over with Mi-Shinobou here, so if you would be so kind as to leave, and you to Kumijou, go home to that Amazon of yours."

Hiroki turned bright red and spluttered, god did he want his stupid, annoying, insufferable boss back.

"You have a girlfriend Kumijou? You sly dog, is she foreign or something, or is Amazon just a nickname?" the dean asked, totally oblivious.

"It's more like he is the girlfriend" Shinobou said with a sneer.

"Oh shut it you brat, like you have any room to talk! Come on sir, I will walk you back to your office."

With that, the two others left, an angry Hiroki flipping them both off behind his and the deans back.

"Slut…" Shinobou mumbled.

The two looked at each other and the room became utterly silent.

Miyagi was wondering who would speak first, hoping it would not be him, but not really liking the way his body was glaring over at him from across the room, looking quite menacing.

Shinobou spoke first.

"What a-are you doing here? I thought you were trying to g-get away from me…." the boy mumbled in his now deep voice.

Miyagi sighed.

"I was not you brat…..you were I-imagining things…"

He heard the boy snort in a not all to unfamiliar way to Miyagi.

"Alright, alright, I suppose I was, but I do not want to talk about….I mean I have none……ugh I don't want your father back in here again so lets just head home and…deal with this there" Miyagi said while he could feel his lovers body heat up.

"Fine you bastard…"

With that, Shinobou stalked out of the office and towards their apartments, hoping he could keep his composure long enough to talk to Miyagi.

* * *

_Back at the Shinobou's apartment_

Miyagi walked into the apartment and just stood awkwardly off to the side, starring into nothing in particular.

"…if you didn't want to talk, you could have just gone back to your apartment" the young boy snapped.

"Calm down you brat, I am not in the mood to deal with your anger."

His lover looked hurt.

"It's not that hard to talk about your insecurities, Miyagi, I mean I w-whine all the time a-about….stuff. Don't you want your body back."

"….ugh all right all right. I'm just an old man, I shouldn't have to be spouting my feelings like a high school broad…" he huffed.

"T-This is what I am talking about! I cant stand the f-feeling of you maybe getting sick of me cause I'm a k-kid to you….Or that you'll think you can d-do better than some brat…" Shinobou sniffed, this body didn't seem to be capable of crying but it could get rather flustered.

"Why do you always have to think so negatively of yourself?! I-I've already told you I love you and all that….fluff."

"Oh ya but you always act like I'm such a burden or whatever, and m-my sister had you first so….at one point you'll probably leave me like you d-did her first…I mean…"

Miyagi just starred at his body, this was new, he definitely wasn't expecting this from his Shinobou…

"I-Why would I do that?! I-It's you who will get tired of me isn't it? I m-mean, you're a young little brat, and your going to start your life in college, and forget all about this old man….right?"

Miyagi could feel this face was almost on fire, and something was making it hard…to…see….

"Oh god! Shinobou, why does this damn body feel the need to tear up at any sort of emotional event?! I Haven't cried in….in years."

Shinobou scowled again but didn't say anything, still shocked over his lovers confessions and fear of being left.

"M-Miyagi….I always t-tell you I love you….and stuff, w-why would you think I would ever consider leaving you, you stupid old man?! I-I mean baka-Miyagi!" he stuttered

"You apparently have so many friends who want you, so why is the hell wouldn't you get bored of me or something." he stated with venom as tears made a track down his rather young face.

"Ugh, but I don't want any of them! Not like you want that slutty assistant Kumijou of yours…"

"How many times do I have to tell you Shinobou, that I do not want Kumijou, but I feel the need to be stupid sometimes and bug him. I swear I only love you"

"…..really? Sometimes I think you're still just d-dating me to shut me u-up…."

Miyagi was going to faint if this face got any hotter over these very serious words and conversation. He wasn't good at emotional situations.

"I would never waste my time on s-something I didn't want, and again I told you I love you, you little brat….I just don't want to hold you back from anything…"

They both stood for a moment just looking at each other, not really sure how to help themselves or the other one presently.

Miyagi started first, feeling the need to get his feelings out into the open, and hope that they would never have to have this talk again.

"Ok, I love you kid. No matter how crazy this situation is, or how many times I question my own sanity, I love you, and only you. So d-don't be worried about mew not wanting you because of your age….I love your childishness. You're cute at everything you do….even that damned glare you seem to have fixed on your girly little face….god dammit I love you so much and wouldn't ever think of leaving you unless you told me too."

Now this body was really crying, and he was trying his best to wipe his eyes and look confident while he waited for Shinobou's reply.

To his amazement, it looked like his body was tearing up a bit as well, though the look of lost anger was still in place, with a hint of shock.

After a moment of processing exactly what had been said to him, Shinobou lost his big bad scowl and just let his now almost black eyes widen in utter surprise.

His lover had almost never been this open with him.

"O-Ok…..I believe you….And j-just so you know I would and could n-never leave you. You're my destiny r-remember, and the only way y-you could cause me to lose out on anything is b-by not letting me be with you. I call you old man, b-but it doesn't mean anything….just t-to tease you since you call me a brat and all…. So no I wont get bored with you or anything…I love you so so much Miyagi and that w-will never change"

He slowly made his way over to his body and enclosed it in a hug, trying to send all of his love through it, into Miyagi.

"Ok you br- I mean Shinobou-chin., and about your sister….that was a mistake. But this….you and me that is…is not….Now can we be done with this serious shit…? I cant take much more of it."

"Ya…."

He let go of the smaller body and took a step back, looking away.

"Alright then, now if I don't get my own body back soon, after all of that, I think I might go insane and take you with me Shinobou-chin."

Shinobou was glad to hear the old Miyagi was back as well as his bad sense of humor and all.

Later that evening, both men fell asleep cuddling on the couch watching a movie, while both hoping furiously to get their own lives back sooner than later.

* * *

**So that was the fourth chapter, the next one will be the last one J I know you are all ready for the steamy scene of their reunions with their own bodies.**

**I know I am lol.**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated, especially on if I should do an egoist one too??? I just don't want to write it if you don't want it ya know?**

**J thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's the final chapter of this story, yay! And it was done within a good amount of time, if I do say so myself. My other story isn't doin so good scheduled chapters wise.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and here is the final chapter!**

**Should I do an egoist one? I was thinking bout it but I don't know yet lol**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Miyagi and Shinobou had, at some point, finally woken up in the middle of the night, and dragged themselves to collapse in the bedroom. They both could hear a raging storm going on outside, a lot like the one they heard the night of their switch.

Both were too sleepy to register what it could possibly mean.

Miyagi woke up first, noticing all was quiet, and the sun could be seen peaking through the window and curtains in the room.

In his sleep stupor, he looked over and ruffled the blonde head that stuck out of the top of the covers, it barely twitching in response. He smiled to himself and sat there for a minute, thinking of how cute his little sleeping Shinobou was…

Wait….BLONDE HEAD?!

The man whipped the covers off of the sleeping body, and almost cried at the sight of his lover, and his obviously returned body. He took the time to pat himself down, making sure everything was as it should be, not caring about the still sleeping form for a moment.

Now the fun part

He smirked evilly and proceed to carefully turn the boy onto his back, brushing his fine hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful and no threatening when he was unconscious, Miyagi thought.

The professor began to place teasing kisses all over the boys face, inching his shirt up with a flat palm, looking for those perfectly rose colored nipples.

"Mmmm…." Shinobou moaned and twitched, still oblivious to what was going on.

Miyagi left the boys face, and started to suck on his delicately arched neck, making sure to leave marks as he went along, chuckling to himself at how much it took to actually wake his uke up.

He began to tweak the boys nipples, alternating, and listened to Shinobou's half asleep voice.

"Miyagi…hmmm" the body subconscious arched his back into the touch.

"Shinobou….wake up…I told you I was gonna fuck you into the mattress….Shinobou….: Miyagi cooed.

It was the hand down the boys boxers, that finally woke the sleeping Shinobou up. Miyagi had gripped his half hard member and stroked it teasingly.

"Ah! What the hell! Miyagi what are you-" He stopped abruptly and looked at the man in front of him.

"Hey there brat" Miyagi chuckled.

"My body!"

The boy jumped up, untangling himself from Miyagi, and proceeded to the bathroom mirror.

Miyagi sat there for a moment, in shock that his love would rush away from him so quickly. He had his body back to ya know!?

Irritated, he stalked after him, determined to finish what he had started.

"Oh! My gorgeous body is back! Miyagi, why does it feel like I've gained weight? What have you been doing to it?!" Shinobou yelled, as his lover walked in to glare at him in the mirror.

"Excuse me, but I believe I have my damn body back as well, brat. Isn't there something you want to _do_ now that we're back to normal?" he asked seductively

Shinobou stopped his preening in the mirror, and sent a glare Miyagi's way.

"I was just taking inventory over my body. I would think you would too, for all you know, I could have cut off your dick while in your body."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't cut off your favorite appendage of mine. How would you enjoy being fucked by me then?" the old man smirked at the blush on his lovers cheeks

He had missed that, and it felt good to not have his face burst into flames.

"P-Perverted old man! I would get to top you then!" He tried to speak with conviction.

Miyagi just gave a hearty laugh and proceed to sweep the protesting boy into his arms, carrying him quickly back to their bedroom.

"What do you- Oof!" Shinobou was tossed onto the bed, and barely had time to squeak before Miyagi was on him.

"I'm going to need to strip you, and inspect your whole body. Ya know, just to make sure everything is back to normal"

"Ha ha your so funny! Get off me, old man!…..Ah!" the boy gasped as Miyagi dove in and nipped at the shell of his ear.

"What was that Shinobou-chin?" he laughed, quickly discarding both of their shirts.

"Mmm….M-Miyagi oh!"

Shinobou could only moan as his lover kissed a path from his neck, up to his lips, attacking them with his own,

The professor groaned as he was immediately granted access to the boys sweet mouth. He swept his tongue deep, relishing the intimate contact, and mimicked the actions of what he would soon be doing to the boys tight little body.

"I missed you Shinobou…." he all but growled.

He nipped at his ukes lower lip, making it pouting and red, before moving down to his delicate chest.

"Nn…ah! Ohhhhh…" Shinobou cried out as one of his buds was taken into Miyagi's mouth.

"Your so cute…with these reactions…I'm never letting you out of this room." Miyagi spoke as he gently tugged at the boys nipple until it was a hard and wet peak.

He heard the boy give a moan, that could have been interrupted as stupid bastard. The man switched to the other nipple, making sure to give it the same treatment.

Shinobou could hardly take all of these sensations. His skin felt like it hadn't been touched for ages, the fact that it had only been a week seemed wrong to him somehow.

He let Miyagi love his body, while wrapping his now much more delicate arms around his lovers neck. He panted and moaned under the mans ministrations, loving how big and strong the body felt that was hovering over him.

They both cried out as Miyagi moved slightly, causing their clothed erections to brush against one another.

"G-get the lube…" Shinobou panted, while reaching for Miyagi's pajama pants ties.

In answer, Miyagi held up three fingers to Shinobou's mouth.

"I would rather put that little mouth of your to good use…" he panted with a smirk/

His lover's cheeks turned even redder, but he complied, and took them into his mouth.

Shinobou made sure to be extra sensual while wetting the digits, just to get back at the old man for his obvious teasing. He nipped at his loves finger, and earned a half growl, half moan from Miyagi.

"Stupid brat…' Miyagi huffed.

The man quickly pulled off Shinobou's boxers, kissing his lover hip bone one final time, and nipping the other.

"H-Hurry old man" Shinobou huffed.

Miyagi pulled his fingers out of his lovers mouth, and quickly brought one to his twitching entrance, slowly circling it.

"Uh, ah! Nnnn"

"A little eager there Shinobou?"

"Shut u-up…" the boy panted, and then lost his voice as a digit was slipped into his entrance.

Miyagi began to slowly bring it in and out, waiting for a minute to let the boy adjust, and then adding another finger.

"AH!"

With that sound, Miyagi knew he had found the special spot inside Shinobou, and smirked widely while continuing to hit it with his now three fingers.

"I'm nn…ready now, M-Miyagi…h-hurry."

Shinobou gasped loudly and clung to Miyagi as he was slowly impaled on his lover's pulsing member.

Miyagi waited for his love to adjust, a small nod into the crook of his neck the sign to proceed.

"Nnn, so tight Shinobou….god I missed this. I'm going to fuck you till you cant stand." Miyagi said into the boys hair.

"Ah! I missed you to oooo Miyagi…."

The pace was slow and passionate, Miyagi making sure to strike Shinobou's prostate with every thrust.

He pushed the boys legs back, by the backs of his knee's, and kissed Shinobou like his life depended on it.

"Miyagi….ah! Faster!"

Shinobou cried out louder when the pace increased, he left deep scratch marks down the mans back, holding on tightly as he whispered coherent words of love into Miyagi's ear.

"So….close M-Miyagi….ah! Oh!"

"Me too…."

Before either could find completion, Miyagi all of a sudden flipped Shinobou over onto his stomach, pulling his hips back so he was on his knee's

"Ah…..nn MIYAGI!…." Shinobou buried his face in a pillow as he came, hard, onto the bed sheets below.

Miyagi could feel the tightening of his lovers inner muscles, and followed with a earth shattering climax of his own. He shoved as deep as he could into the warm body, and released with a great cry.

Shinobou's knee's gave out when he felt the warm sensation of being filled with his lovers seed, Miyagi collapsing onto his back.

The two stayed like that for awhile, until Miyagi shifted to the side to avoid crushing the boy beneath his weight. He kissed the boys sweaty brow, and then turned his attention to the cum now making its way out of the boys backside.

"That felt good…." he mused while still sounding out of breath. He lightly swatted Shinobou's rump and tucked him into his side.

"Perverted old man…."

Shinobou happily snuggled into the embrace, staying quiet for once, and reflecting all that had happened in the past week and what had just happened now.

"Now, like it said, you are never going back to that school again. And I'm thinking we are going to have to have sex in every room of both of out apartments again. To erase this crazy disaster."

Miyagi flinched as he received a thump on the head and a snort from the worn out Shinobou next to him.

"Knew I should have cut off that dick of yours… And I already told you I don't want any of those guys, I don't even like most of them"

They both went quiet after that, happy to be back in each other's arms, and back in their own bodies.

"I did have fun making that sluts life hell for a week though…." Shinobou finally mumbled quietly,

Miyagi just looked at him and chuckled. He kissed the back of his neck and pulled his closer to his still warm body, pulling the blankets over them both. A nap couldn't hurt before round two….

"Oh Shinobou-chin, you are so cute"

"Shut up old man…..I l-love you Miyagi…"

"Love you too, brat"

* * *

**Yay that was the end! I hope it was up to par lol**

**Anyways, egoist? Yes? No?**

**Reviews please and thanks for reading!**


End file.
